


Am I A Bad Pup

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caring Derek, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Needy Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Derek tries out a new nickname and is shocked by Stiles' reaction to it. Cute, fluffy, and full of mated feels!





	Am I A Bad Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely fangirls and fanboys! I hope you've enjoyed my little Sterek series and I am sorry to say that I believe it is coming to an end, so if you have any ideas for this series or have a request for a fic leave it below and I'll try and include it before I end the series! All the love and enjoy!!   
> p.s. this fic is out of order but...I loved it too much to not post it just because of the order!

Derek had never called Stiles that because he didn’t want to belittle his younger mate. It was instinct but he forced it back. Except, one time he let it slip and he got a much different reaction than he was suspected. 

Derek was sitting on the couch in the family room of the Hale House and Stiles was sitting in his lap, curled into a tight little ball. They were watching a film that Laura had picked and Derek knew it was scaring his little Omega, but he didn’t know how much until he heard the boy in his lap whimper and felt him try to force himself even closer to his Alpha.  
“Sti?” He whispered, dipping his head lower so his Omega could hear him. The other boy didn’t show any visible sign of response. “Babe?” Nothing. “Sweetie? Pup?” He cooed and that last one got a reaction. Stiles’ little head poked up and looked into Derek’s eyes with his own large, terrified ones. “You okay?” Stiles just ducked his head back into Derek’s chest. The older boy growled a bit.”Pup,” He huffed.  
Stiles looked back up at him for a long moment before shaking his head and his wide Bambi-esque eyes filled with tears. “No,” He whispered so quietly only Derek was able to hear it.  
“Okay. Not so hard right? Up, let’s go upstairs and watch Star Wars.”  
Stiles stood on shaky legs and trundled after Derek who called to his mom, letting her know they’d be back down for dinner.  
Derek ushered Stiles ahead of him on the stairs and gently patted his little butt to get him moving before the really scary bit came up.  
Stiles hurried up the stairs as best he could in this half-OmegaSpace-state. Derek followed and kept a large hand on the small of Stiles back, gently nudging him further along as he heard the scene build up. He managed to get them to his room before the scary part and sighed a breath of relief as he maneuvered Stiles to the bed and tucking him under the covers. Derek climbed in after and moved so he could spoon Stiles to his chest before reaching over his Omega and grabbing the remote, turning on the TV and finding the recording of the first prequel of Star Wars that seemed to be permanently fixed in the system, just for his sweet little mate.  
Well, he was being sweet now, but he knew Stiles was a firecracker and he appreciated both sides equally.  
Stiles snuffled and pushed himself further into Derek’s embrace. “Der,” He whined, high and sad.  
“Yes, baby?” Derek tried but once again got nothing from the boy. He sighed, fondly annoyed. “Yes, pup?”  
“How come you’ve never called me pup before? Am I bad? Am I not a good pup? I can be better!” Stiles cried, flailing to turn and face Derek, who laughed at his adorable mate before realizing that was a bad plan when Stiles eyes widened again and filled with tears before the Omega bowed his head, tears dripping off his plump cheeks, and nodded. “Okay. I’ll be better, promise. Please Alpha,” He cried and crawled closer to Derek who was now sitting up.  
“No, god, Sti. You’re fucking perfect, you’re just so..so fucking cute,” He whispered, his opened lips resting against the warm flesh of Stiles’ forehead. “I’m sorry sweetheart, you’re the best pup I could ask for.”  
Stiles sniffled and snuggled closer, pulling himself into Derek’s lap. “Okay.”  
“Okay? You good now pup?” Derek asked, rubbing his mate’s back as soothingly as he could.  
“Yes, Alpha. Cuddles?” He asked and Derek chuffed, amused, and nodded, laying them down together, pressing his mate closer to his chest.  
“Good pup.” 

Derek and Stiles typically used each other’s real names when in public but occasionally, when the situation called for it, they’d used pet names or titles, like ‘Alpha’ and ‘baby’, and more recently, ‘pup’.  
They were extra private about it in school, especially now that they both attended the same school. It wasn’t that Derek was ashamed of his Omega, no matter how often Stiles asked that, and it wasn’t that Derek was shy about his love for his mate. To be honest he was more worried about his little mate that was so used to the bullying that he hardly saw it anymore.  
Stiles was constantly picked on school, whether about Derek or about his hair of all things or his grades or pretty much anything the sick twisted minds of Stiles’ fellow classmates could think of.  
This was one of those special occasions. Derek got a text from Isaac telling him to immediately come to Stiles’ science class. Derek should have expected this. He knew it was dissection day and Stiles had always been sensitive to things like that and it didn’t help they were dissecting a baby pig. Omegas were typically more sensitive and this was a bad day as is because Stiles was already upset about his mom re-entering the hospital.  
Derek rushed out of his own class and ran down the hall as fast as he could, skidding to a halt to stop himself before smashing into the lab door.  
He could smell his mate’s distress through the thick wave of formaldehyde. He burst through the door and scanned the room, finding the entire class huddled around a corner.  
Derek burst through the crowd to find his little mate curled up in a ball and sobbing into his knees. “Baby?” He cooed, crouching down and pushing the idiotic freshman that stood around them. Stiles didn’t say anything, instead sobbing harder. “Pup? Can you hear me?” Stiles crawled towards Derek, who sighed. “Okay pup, we need to get you out of here. Think you can stand?” He didn’t get much of a response as Stiles only shuffled closer. “No? Okay, I’m gonna pick you up, okay?” He warned before picking Stiles up, cradling Stiles’ neck and the crook of his knees. “Alright, let’s get out of here, okay pup?” He asked. At first he worried he was laying it on a bit thick with the pup thing, but Stiles seemed to enjoy it and lean into it.  
Stiles cuddled even closer to Derek’s chest as he carried him to the bench that sat in the hallway. Derek sat with his little mate in his lap and settled him so Stiles was sitting comfortably and could still look at Derek.  
“Baby? You gonna tell me what happened?” He asked, rubbing Stiles back warmly and kissing the younger boy’s forehead again.  
“I just...it was so sad and I don’t feel good and I wanna go home,” The Omega whimpered.  
Derek thought for a minute before deciding the best line of action. “Okay pup, let’s go home. You got your bag?” He asked and Stiles shook his head. “Alright, we’ll go get it. Wanna walk or wanna piggy-back ride?”  
Stiles’ adorable, huge, whiskey eyes widened. “Yes! Piggy-back.”  
Sometimes it was hard to remember Stiles was a highschooler, to remember they would both be adults soon. Sometimes they’d just sink into their primitive and youthful behavior. Stiles was still a pup at heart and Derek couldn’t help but hope he’d stay that way.  
“Alrighty then, hop on.” Derek let Stiles on and carried him down the hall, cherishing the feeling of Stiles’ thin little legs wrapped tight and warm around him.  
Derek reached Stiles’ locker and opened it himself. He removed the crumpled up ball that was Stiles’ backpack and handed it to his little mate over his shoulder.  
“Thanks Der,” His mate whispered into his ear and hooked his chin over Derek’s shoulder and snuggled himself into the bigger boy’s neck.  
“You’re welcome pup,” He cooed and the Alpha in him rumbled. He took the opportunity to rub his hands up and down Stiles’ legs. “Let’s get you home and into a shower. Take care of the smell, huh?” He asked and tilted his head slightly to allow his Omega more neck space.  
Stiles nodded and kissed at Derek’s neck gently. The older boy shivered and squeezed Stiles’ thighs. “Will you help me?” He asked quietly and Derek felt his heart stop.  
“Shower?” The Omega nodded again. “No baby, I can’t help. Do you want my mom to?” He knew the answer.  
“No! I want Alpha to help.”  
“I know pup, I know. I also know that I can’t, and so do you.”  
“Fine,” Stiles grumbled sadly and kissed Derek’s neck again.  
“Stop teasing pup,” Derek tried only to be ignored. “God, you know what you’re doing, fucking stop.” Stiles again ignored him and kissed and licked the column of Derek’s throat. “Stop or I won’t let you ride anymore.” That got a reaction. He decided right then that he would carry on calling his little Omega mate ‘pup’ if it sent him into this adorable mode everytime.


End file.
